shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. but is commonly referred by his new name as In his youth, Eliskūya was tasked with leading the Thūrwolf Family, a legendary group of Shamans who defended anyone who dares to harm the family, and was gifted with a powerful skills that past on each generations. Over time, his lust of power and position led him to believe that he should be leader instead of his father, Renton, and he attempted to stage a plan with the rest of his family in a deepest secret. When the guard elders refused, Eliskūya destroyed them with his dark powers, which cost him his position in the family, for it could only be used for good however he is one of the first chosen dragon warrior. He is the older twin brother of Lillian "Lilly" Michelle Thūrwolf. however He himself was hailed yet feared as the "God of Shaman" for his unmatched shamanic prowess. like Hao, as Shaman king, Eliskūya allowed his loyal followers to darkened the land, and he choose homelands slowly fell into complete ruin for revenge. The desolation of the way he eventually drew out the elders back to come to him, where they challenged him for his odd yet strange behavior of lust of power, doing An huge epic battle ensued, in which Eliskūya made one last attempt on The Elders' life, that he well kill them one by one but he was defeated but was gone for good...or so they thought "Normal" Personality Eliskūya has lived a troubled life, having felt his humankind side felt bad cruelty not only as a shaman but also as a demon. however his normal personality was he grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the bad training absence of parental love from his late father Renton Michael Thūrwolf I. When he was little he had bad childhood stress and a mysteries split personality illness this was later his grandmother found out he suffered from multiple personality disorder at a very young age. but when he was introduced to the art of shamanic by his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson tried to ease his horrible pain a little bit. however this normal personality was most like his grandfather expect he is more thoughtful however when he was when was younger and when he got a little older. he often tells other people to hear things out instead of them being so rude to others. yet sometimes he can be quite scary like his mother or even his grandmother at times. however unlike his mother or grandmother. he is not afraid to show any anger when this moment calls for it. however he is entirely capable of losing his frustration either at Sharona or at Ellie when they first appeared when Sharona treated to kill his younger twin sister. Later upon meeting him, tended to remark that neither extremes of his personality were very fitting for a shaman called the "God of Shaman" however much like his mother Mikoto Maria, he dose have a however have a softer side is being calmly quiet letting others know when he is not angry. "Calm" Personality Although at first his "Calm" personality was always been mysterious, kindhearted yet polite. however he can be very bashful at times. Prior to his evil Personality. he was always had a calm and nice attitude because he was a friendly type of person. yet always respectful to those he cares for as his best friends he is well known to been heard talking in a calm matter but in a calm England accent, however yet he offend sometimes uses his smooth thick handsome rich playboy Latin american accent. even yet he was peaceful, but yet he is shown being so collected yet he was friendly and when he gets a little sad he well become highly emotional and starts to randomly break down and cry uncontrollably when he felt so happy to hear the joy or touched by friendship of his new friends. He was never been seen to get angry at least once. but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people in Puerto Rican "Brutos" (idiots in Puerto Rican). however he was also like his uncle and mother, he was kindhearted and was very protective "Dark" Personality :See Also: Rinzler Razor His dark personality is Rinzler Razor, when he reawaken when he falls asleep under a full red moon his darkness takes over him he reappears as a villain and has been shown being selfish. however before long he can break free from from his darkness and regain his old self again however it is unknown to others this personally has huge a lust for power "True" Personally without notice Santi has noticed this is Eliskūya "true" personalty has Been hidden within him in years. however Eliskūya is truly completely empty to the heart. because of Naomi's and his grandfather's death to the point that he does not seem to remember what it was like to have any true feelings. yet his younger twin sister,nephew, nieces and his close female friends are the only thing he cares for. however he claims that made him to have a fair clear understanding of those feelings, although this had, in actuality, warped his mind into believing that anger, hatred, and other any negative emotions though his empty heart. however his lack of other personalities drove him crazy yet remorse for his late actions being exiled, as well as for the loss of other team members of his group. He cares only about one only person he cares for, even learning from Santi's understanding him to allow him to win the shaman fight, and possesses a deep lust for power. However, on some unknown occasion, he has appeared to be helpful, as he is shown to converse with an old friend and mentor, though this is likely due to the influence of his legacy. Unlike the other his teammates of his group, Eliskūya does seem to want his group of shamans to rule everything for one true goal he had in mind. however rather, much like his dark ego counterpart, he seeks to use them to obtain the their power, and remake the whole word in his own will. however Eliskūya considers and thinks that the Darkness is the great source of greater power. and does not seem to despise it in the slightest. but this goal stems from that of one of his two personalities, Rinzler Razor, who had desired to unlock the darkness deep inside of Eliskūya. it was noticed by others that Eliskūya can heard speaking with calm yet deep logical mind, similar to his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. He has a odd way making short comments about others, and exaggerating his false angry and sadness with movements with his hand gestures. His exaggerations represent his lack of any emotion. He is very intelligent like his younger twin sister, and can easily tricking others without them noticing him, particularly he dose this to his brother-in-laws Sora and Santi for his own personal interests. however Eliskūya's personality seems to share traits from both his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and himself. From the former he inherits his manipulative anything with ease, the concept of the his group with the idea of adding each of his teammate a tittle and his fellow group members a nickname. at the very least, he is also has a familiarity with his someone's armor, which he refers to as "teacher's". however Eliskūya was a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his loyal subordinates by their given full names. it is obvious that Eliskūya has a very strong sense of chivalry and sense of honor Relationships he has encountered many shamans and normal people throughout his life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *The Son to Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The older Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf *The Adopted "Big" Brother to Milliam "Millie" Marson *The Step Son of Lord Rendorf Tearson **The Half-Brother to Renako Kuina Tearson and Rena Scheris Tearson *Was defeated once and "killed" once at a the time. but later was revived by his grandmother. just like his mother *The Nephew and godson to his uncle Christopher Tearson and Aunt Stefania Tearson *The close friend and former boyfriend to the late Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi *The Father to Ashei Faith Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf and Iris Sona Thūrwolf *Holds a personal deep grudge against his father Renton Michael Thūrwolf I for leaving the family household *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *He Made a Pinky Promise to his younger twin sister that if he ever save her from danger he well be always be there for her *Was Exiled by the elders from using forbidden Darkness Abilities **Was thought to be dead by the elders yet got Revenge on the elders ** was Cured by his Aunt Stefania Appearance Eliskūya was quite tall, little elegant with his mother's common feminine handsome features however for most of all people say and pointed out that he was greatly resembles to his younger twin sister expect he had straight waist length dark cyan hair with some locks covering and framing with two longer tufts with his Atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair (sometimes) even he has cold onyx eyes, Being Lilly's identical older twin brother. sometimes he sometimes resembles his identical twin sister expect one thing His eyes are shown piercing and cold narrowed like. but his hairstyle is much like her's but expect his is much semi-longer in length (sometimes cut short). however his grandmother noted that he and his late grandfather had a close heavily resembles each other he also had a strange robotic monocle over his right eye attached to a black bandanna on his forehead however when he becomes completely enraged, he becomes incredibly feral animal state, while running like a wild werewolf like position. however His hair becomes completely messy and his clothes become torn exposing his intimidating physique as he becomes vicious as he obtains a more like a werewolf-like appearance. His nails and teeth also grow longer and gnarly jagged sharp. this made him look extremely dangerous Before the Timeskip when was younger He had a long flowing black cloak that usually only covers the lower portion of his face underneath the cloak when he was a child, he had short hair. while wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of short jeans with sandals After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak. under the hood that cloak he grow his hair into shoulder-length style After the two year Timeskip being defeated and "killed", He often wears his grandfather's trademark large black Romanian jacket with long sleeves however he wears a pair of blue Atlantean short jeans with strange Atlantean black markings on the bottom on them while wearing a pair of black boots. He also possessed a long snake forked like-tongue by the he first met with Santi He later changes his look that he dons a long black cloak with a hood with feudal Japan clothes underneath with a white obi slash, he also has a bless chain wrapped around his right arm that acts like an Japanese seal that keeps his inner darkness away from harms away Doing his Exile Eliskūya wore a white, frilled dress shirt as well as his usual trademark black dress pants and shoes; he keeps the collar of the shirt upturned and the first few buttons undone. Later, his wrists are each fitted Doing his Return he changed his hairstyle that was wavy hairstyle that was shoulder length. Abilities and Powers When was little he was once a capable fighter using his wooden sword for kendō, however he slowly learned of C.Q.C to disarm and fight his opponents with such great ease. however He is always seen carrying a sword underneath his left sleeve of his late grandfather's large romanian jacket with him and yet he is quite capable using it with his left hand even he can cutting a tree in two with one strike. After becoming a shaman and Keyblade master, he uses a few new primary weapons while fighting alongside with his younger twin sister, half-sisters and along with his guardian ghost Faeria. Normal Abilities Voice Mimicry Eliskūya is very capable of mimicking voices as shown where he perfectly mimics both Santi and his other friends. He utilizes this ability several times when he has a sticky situation. Body Modification In order to achieve a "perfect body" he desires for only himself, he makes a number of modifications to his old body, causing him to develop a new powers, The first and most notable of these modifications is infusing himself with the remains of a white snake, which initially grants him a larger and stronger reserve of furyoku . Over time, the remains alter his body, making his appearance very snake-like, in which he can move around fast and use his large mouth to swallow things whole and capture targets. He usually disguise his appearance within a more normal-looking skin, which he can Shed when needed. however he can in fact produce white snakes of varying sizes from either of his bodies, either to act as additional appendages or to detach from him and carry out his will. These snakes can use their heightened senses to communicate targets' locations to him, possess his furyoku, and share some of his other bodily modifications. Swordsmanship being called the "Greatest swordsman" in his late teens by others In the terms of combat, Eliskūya is the most greatest yet dangerous swordsman warrior alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on his immense professional of swordsmanship: back in his younger days however he demonstrates an extremely dangerously high skill in swordsmanship especially in reference to his hidden skills. Having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams of shamans and yet graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slight touch. He is also able to cut through steel with such ease and rapidity, He, thrusting his Sword through Haru Feng Mason's sword breaking right through it in progress, while stabbing Haru in the chest. Keyblade Master Movement Skills Professional Speed Speed Master: Eliskūya is so extremely fast, opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Eliskūya can easily outmaneuver Santi's Sword and lack of speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Santi's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Eliskūya can dodge simultaneous attacks at close-range and evade low-level techniques, and even when being attacked from behind too. Shamanic Techniques *'Furyoku Aura Reading': By closing his eyes he can use this useful ability to read others colorful Auras of others in someways it can be useful it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that he was constantly inundated with the color level flow of their Furyoku color of those surrounding around him. **'Colors of Furyoku Aura' *'Red' - Anger *'Blue' - Sadness *'White' - Calm *'Yellow' - Normal *'Pink' - Happiness *'Purple' - Haterd/Evil *'Illusions': a ability that Boris showed him when he was a teenager, The Illusion ability can be useful however yet dangerous to his skills style ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskūya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear Miscellaneous Skills *'Heated finger Claw nail:' the Oversize heated claw nail on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick C.Q.C skills was during the beating of Sharona De Vil Rhodes: since he punched her with a painful punch to her ribcage, however, he might have been fairly over use it at several times when he was younger doing those days. *'Shape-Shifting': like his mother and Sharona this ability allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and wide variety of a human form or sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Ravenvalier Form': the main result being pushed off a cliff at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic raven vampire like creature, however it made him look strong yet deadly dangerous. even yet likes to eat or drink others blood to remain completely healthy. however the result well make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal human self *'Spiritual Swords': he is able to create at least four spiritual Swords for himself by using the last remains of his furyoku at once. however using what is left. While he can use them as throwing knifes with his mind. however they can easily explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale an foe with ease, however they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out in time *'Multilingualism:' he can speak and understand several languages *'Ageless': Due to side effects of being pushed off a mouth of a volcano by Sharona, he does not physically age, potentially able to live slowly. Also as a odd yet strange result, he has retained his handsome youthful appearance along with his health and vitality, despite being in his mid twenties. However, he is still vulnerable to bit of pain and bad injuries, and could be killed the same way as any normal human would so. The inability to his slow rate aging does not apply to his metabolism either, as he still requires some food and sleep to live. *'Spiritual Sensing': Eliskūya has the ability to sense the others of their Shamanic presence. While he can usually determine their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing Forbidden Dragon Abilities As a Reborn human, Eliskūya possessed magical unknown dragon powers that could be used in a variety of ways: manipulating the age of others (as demonstrated by his causing a tree to rapidly age with only a mere touch), glamouring (he was revealed to have magically concealed his true demonic dragon form), flight, regeneration of himself and his clothes, and teleportation of himself and others. He was also able to breathe fire in concentrated bursts, emerging either as a long stream or single large fireballs. However, this was most powerful ability to known. Forbidden Darkness Abilities *'Enhanced Darkness Sword Summoning': by using his inner darkness abilities he can call his sword in a blink of an eye *'Seal Breaking' while using his dark ego's magic he can break seals from others that have unbreakable seals that he can break with ease while chatting in dark ancient Guardian Ghost See More'': Faeria'' Primary Weapons :See More: the "Demonic" replica Harusame sword :Wolfsan Keyblade: Technologies developed *The exoskeletons for the Gynoids: Demetra and QuoRRa.2 type b2 *The Robotic arm for Lucy Yukari Kylee *The AI Bot: R.A.L *The Enormous Airship: L.U.C.C.A Carrier *The Kidnapped robot: Z.E.D *The Two Set of Robotic Tentacles *The Enormous Flying Air Fortress Luccatopia History Early Past and Early Childhood he was the third elderly son. born and was the member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about his past and childhood he was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mother and father. Before the Timeskip Training with his father A few days after joining Kendō class with his mother and Grandfather's support helping to join the class, meanwhile Renton Jr. found out his mother was away from home while she was at the local store at the time meanwhile his father attempt to train him. unfortunately, Renton Jr. was badly defeated immediately and was thrown in a huge ocean by his father, who claims that he was weak and will have to survive and has to come back alive if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. however Renton Jr. survives the wide opened watery ocean but makes a deal with with his inner darkness in order to survive solely to get playback on his father this made his father thought he died Making a Deal with Darkness As he falls slowly to his death but just then he opened a portal into a unknown dark realm, but quickly realizes that he will be unable to save his own life. Instead, he heard a unknown voice telling him if he was willing to sacrifice his life submitting into the darkness being that he was really close to a near death experience, in order to send himself back however he heard a soft voice calling for help that lead him back home while he thought the soft voice was sad yet was left behind as he comes back he continues on training without noticing he made deal with his own darkness. A promise is a promise A Test with Silva Failure in Kendō Eye to Eye: Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training with his grandfather and father. His training progressing was a bit slowly development without his twin sister, at age of five, however at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for his Kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meet the spider girl who later Spooked him and tackled him down and he was completely scared of her. but he later changed his mind about her and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him in which he agrees with her. later on as he leaves home for Kendō class for the Morning later on he was at Kendō school. During his training. just then he saw the very same spider girl from the same morning who he met before and he was even shocked to see her there in his training class. even he was not unable not to strike the headmaster because he was completely shocked and had cold feet to see her there. however the headmaster ended the fight and let Renton II go home for a break. after his Kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following his failure to completing his kendō class. he soon he returned home he was wondering around the mansion and then he saw blood was everywhere at the mansion and then find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded injured by an unknown attacker. but just then his grandmother showed up beside his mother and his grandmother told them what happen. later on in the evening the twins were taken to Lucca's place and was later Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later took him along with his twin sister and baby sister in. soon after he was adopted by Lucca. later that afternoon, later on he met with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins siblings that who killed their mother in coldblooded. after Sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was shocked to hear the news from Sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins, Lucca and their baby sister were asleep in their beds. Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. later the next morning he heard bad news that Sharona kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister, so he got his bike and went after her Barrel Volcano Tragic Accident of Barrel Volcano after chasing after Sharona on his bike he later on he met with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi who was waiting outside who was looking for something at Barrel Volcano's caves. however as he reached the top of the Volcano it was later reveal from mind controlled Ellie who was battling naomi it was a setup trap by Sharona. he was later on being nearly beaten by Sharona then he was nearly killed and while his arm was broken by her. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona. however his younger twin sister tried to save him from falling off the cliff while holding his hand from being pushed of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but for Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him falling down in the volcano. he later replies he did not had the strength to save his sisters yet did not avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of injures. he began sinking rapidly into the lava after later slowly fall in a deep unconsciousness and was almost dying. but somehow he was separated with his younger twin sister and foster baby sister, however he was on the verge of death yet his younger twin sister and foster baby sister believed he was "died". During the Timeskip "Death" and Resurrected The beginning of Vengeance doing the new months and years. it was soon later he manage to survived while pulling himself out of the volcano while laying near the entrance of Barrel Volcano. with the state he was in he was in a near death sate. however his grandmother later find him. the elderly wise sage Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson with the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by. she later took her grandson in took him at her podhouse. he was carried in a medical bed capsule and was nursing him back to health. soon afterwords she was later let healed his injuries. soon after he healed from his injuries. Traveling around the world to train after receiving from his bad injures his grandmother foretold his future and took him to a Japanese ship whose nameless Captain who took him under his wig and showed him his first journey to train. and there he is taught first of astronomy and how to navigate via the stars that the stars would guide him in the near future. later The ship takes Renton II to Arabia where a nameless sheikh taught him to ride white Steeds but he choose a black Steed instead. From long Horse ride, he is then taken to Thūrwolf Desert where he was left to explorer the temple by himself while learning the art of fighting with a staff. After his training, he was brought to Egypt where he was educated by their best scholars of the golden ages. later Renton II eventually moves to Greece to learn the art of wresting followed by a short trip to England where he met his aunt who was his father's older sister who trained him on how to use a bow and arrow (as well as helped him hone his senses). He then traveled to china where the monks took him in to a Shaolin temple where he learned their discipline and trademark Shaolin martial arts Meeting a Nameless girl Making Loyal Subordinates final test unlocking the power within After years of training at the time, Renton II returned to the pod house where his grandmother was waiting for him and was given a new sword and a guardian ghost to defeat Sharona along with new clothes along with a new name. Then he traveled to Mechanism factory, finding his twin sister and foster sister enslaved and saw Naomi outside under a disguise telling him what happened to them. She warned him that it was too early for him to fight Sharona,but later he didn't listen and continued on. He then confronted Sharona and the battle began between the two. however He managed to severely wound Sharona, but before he could deal the final blow to her, Sharona made a hasty retreat vowing that she would be back to gain an upper hand Reunited with Sisters After the Timeskip Death of Naomi Meeting Kyōko for the first time Meeting Santi for the for first time After Santi woke up at the Thūrwolf mansion in the master living room, he asked Santi if he was okay and told him that his name was. After he explained what really happened at Barrel Volcano, then Santi asked him about what happened to his "cousin" Renako. Then he explained the bad situation she had been though and then he told Santi that Renako was a bit ashamed about what happened. at the hospital Santi then offered his cousin Renako to help her with her Shamanic training, which she accepts while he left the scene while Santi and Renako were training. Taking revenge on Sharona with Santi As Santi and Eliskūya's half-sister Renako were about to take off to travel to America. while he was watching them leave, just then Sharona and her mysterious Masked Second-in-command show up to taunt them. As he and Santi look at each other confused yet ready, then they both use their Over soul and prepare to fight her. After Sharona blocks their first few attacks, as he is able to hit her with a frontal attack and cuts off her left arm off. Realizing that she only had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off by him, however for both Eliskūya and Santi attack her with their Over souls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their enemy in the sky, punching a hole through Sharona's chest, mortally wounding her. As she was shocked that she has been defeated for the first time in years, Sharona states that he and Santi has only won for now and that her spirit will continue to live. However When he and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her energy to thrown an large piece of her skin that turns into an an egg like blob containing her reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes. After ordering her "twin sister" to avenge her death and destroy both Eliskūya and Santi when the time is right, Sharona finally succumbs to her bad wounds and finally dies. Bringing back Naomi Back The first mention of Naomi is when Dr.Stefania tells him about what happen to Naomi which he answered sacrifice to save himself. When Stefania took a few blood samples from her deceased body while recreate Naomi at her lab, while Eliskūya thinks of Naomi. as Stefania progresses to recreate her and in the middle of the afternoon, Dr. Stefaina and Eliskūya try to use his necklace to talk Naomi from the dead. However, just a few minutes into Stefania research, the capsule breaks, cracking Naomi's Capsule. She appears before him and told tell him that she loves him dearly and she well pass onto as a created reincarnation. Travailing to America as Renako and Cara were talking just then Renako's half-brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After his half-sister Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to him for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past years in which he did not say anything towards Ellie while giving her the silent treatment. Meanwhile Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with his best friend Santi and the others again and after they did, however Eliskūya wanted watch the grand shaman tournament together with his older clone daughter along Watching the Shaman Fight After the whole group met up with Renako's half brother Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "unfinished business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. Later That night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her half brother Eliskuya about what they are going do in the near future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village. this made Blaze got angry but when Blaze tried to attack Eliskūya's younger daughter, just then Eliskūya interfered the fight and stop the two. Later on, Eliskūya and his older clone daughter Ashei were watching the shaman fight He and his older clone daughter Ashei, were present doing the second round fights of the shaman grand tournament while watching After Santi's first three matches, later on Santi spoke with Eliskūya about their progress and about the other teams and fights that where coming up. Final Shaman Fight with Santi After Raimu won her final fights just then the lights went out then before santi could attack raimu her father entered the fight while blocking the attack with his solo hand while exerts his full power however raimu left the arena in shock. As he uppercuts santi while santi went flying out of the building while landing somewhere safe nearby while Santi ask Eliskūya what was doing however Eliskūya finally reveals his master plans to Santi with hao's words echoing while using his new found shamanic power that hao give him back then. while the point he is able to control it, and use the new found abilities As he and Santi soon clash swords and begin to fight in the ruins of patch tribe arena that was never rebuilt after being ravaged by hao. As he gains the upper hand leaving Santi Shocked by the new found strength of his friend while leaving a near death Santi behind while Eliskūya's final words towards santi were "I will... never lose to the likes of you but get stronger until then." Before leaving his friend turn rival alone by himself all injured Quest for Lust for Power Second Exile and Another "Death" after the ending of the grand shaman tournament while heading home, the elders saw Eliskūya's true nature has finally revealed After using forbidden dark abilities, The elders removed him from his birthright within the Thūrwolf family and took him to somewhere of of a far off building. Here the Elders heavy chained him to a stone wall. while he looked on to them. as the Elders gathered ceremoniously before him, standing in a line in front of him and producing a sword. One of The Elders brandished the blade, and in one swift stroke, impaled Eliskūya through his torso, creating a wound on his chest. However The Dragon piece on Eliskūya's hand started to glow while his exile was not so finished. It was at this moment however, when his body was completely damaged to the point of death, that the symbol of the Dragon of Power appeared on the back of his hand, renewing his strength and preventing him from dying. meanwhile His strength was restored, Eliskūya viciously lashed out, straining against his chains, even as the Sword was still stuck in his chest. One of The Elders was shocked to see the mysteries Dragon symbol on the back of his hand, not understanding how he could have attained the power of the chosen Dragon warriors Later Eliskūya broke out of his chains and rushed forward towards one of the Elders with a mere touch of his palm of his hand killing one in progress. He then removed the sword out of his chest with such great ease while laughing and then turned the blade on them. Shockley what to do as the Elders were hopeless of his dark shamanic abilities. before he could harm them a strong wind blow him off guard Eliskūya, who had been standing directly close the bottom, was slowly being pushed off guard in the wind's power and was pulled backwards and Eliskūya lost his fell while he let out a loud scream while he fall somewhere deep down below... Revenge Mouths later, Eliskūya escapes from his imprisonment of a entire canister after the source of his new found power which the chemicals that mutated his entire body into a dark purple clay like substance with glowing red eyes. while falling out of the canister he fall into he was in shocked of his new appearance and with his new found abilities this made him desire revenge on the Elders by killing each one of them to feel his suffering Meeting The new generation of X-Laws Name Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from Elis ("My god is the lord") and Kūya ("Expanding sky"), while his middle name Michael. means ("Who is god") Character Trivia *Eliskūy aenjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music bands AmiYumi when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of he saved her a lot of times(in his own worlds: "If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you myself") *he is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette however doing the age of twenty-three, he smoked with the same number over twenty-three cigarettes in total of years. however he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself. *he offend has a split personality moment with his darkness times * it is down he is very intolerant of alcohol drinks(wines,sake ect), in which they well make him get drunk a little crazy *Eliskuya suffers from two Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders) and Gerascophobia(Fear of getting old) *the way of his battle stance while holding his sword single-handedly is very similar to his descendant older brother Shūkurō Tsukishima which is noticed by others *he had a huge hatred towards the word "Justice" *he is Pretty Good at one Arcade game with the high score of 87,00000 in total Musical Theme His official theme Music in Series is "Night of Fate" which accompanies Eliskūya's appearances throughout the Storyline External Link Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member